Banjo Kazooie Meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Final
by Cyberbanjo
Summary: Now that Banjo and co. and the Sonic Crew have a truce, everything is fine, right? Wrong. Eggman and Grunty are still as wicked as ever, and have the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Make sure to first read the Sonic and BK sides in my profile. Review!
1. The Beginning of the End

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Final 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

Before reading this, make sure to read the Sonic Side and BK Side in their respective sections, or you'll have NO idea what is going on. Now that Sonic and Banjo have a truce, they will be following the same story, which is this.

Chapter 1 (or Chapter 11)

"Well then." Banjo said. "We have no reason to fight anymore. Truce?" He held out his hand.

"Truce." Sonic shook it.

While the animals made friends and swapped stories, (see the Sonic and BK sides respectively) Grunty the witch slowly crawled away. Banjo was holding the light blue Chaos Emerald, so she couldn't get that one in her current state. However, she noticed the red and yellow Chaos Emeralds on the distant floor of the cave, momentarily forgotten by animals after Sonic and Shadow's fight.

Grunty managed to get her hand on the yellow emerald, and a bright flash greeted her. The animals wheeled around and were shocked when they saw Grunty with full her body restored. "I'm back to my original strength after only four emeralds!" She reached down and picked up the red one and after another flash said. "And now with five emeralds, I'm stronger than I've ever been, and there's still two whole emeralds left!"

"What?" Banjo gasped.

"Oh no…" Sonic began.

Out of nowhere, the Egg-o-matic floated down. "About time Grunty." Eggman said. "I was just about to take the emeralds for myself."

The witch smirked. "Good. How about we finish off our enemies here and now?"

"Good plan. Unfortunately my machine to harness the emerald's powers is back at the base, so you get to do the honors." He threw the dark blue Chaos Emerald to Grunty, who welcomed it with open arms. "Thanks." She glowered down at the animals. "By the way, I think that Chaos Emerald in your hand belongs to me."

"You'll never get it!" Tails shouted angrily.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, nodded once and then rushed at Grunty. She calmly held out her hand, and the hedgehogs were lifted into the air.

"W-what?" Shadow said.

Both the doctor and hag laughed as Grunty flung her arm to the side. Sonic and Shadow flew into the cave wall, and slid into a pool of water that was in the cave.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted.

"What's the big deal?" Banjo asked. "Its just water."

"Sonic and Shadow can't swim!" Tails panicked.

"Are you kidding me?" Kazooie asked.

Banjo ran towards the water, took a deep breath (as did Kazooie), and dived in.

"Oh no you don't!" Grunty laughed, as the surface of the water formed a large tentacle, which grabbed the bear and bird duo and lifted them high in the air.

Eggman laughed like a delighted child. "Oh man, I could watch this all day! However, Grunty, we have a schedule to keep. So if you could take their Chaos Emerald, we can continue with the plan."

"Oh, if I must." The witch smirked. The water tentacle began to shake violently. Banjo tried to hold on to the light blue Chaos Emerald, but it escaped his grasped and tumbled towards the cave floor. Grunty held out her hand, but was tackled from behind by Tails.

"I won't let you get that emerald!" He shouted. Grunty temporarily lost her concentration, and the tentacle released Banjo and Kazooie. They fell into the water, and dived down. Moments later, they emerged with the coughing forms of Sonic and Shadow.

Grunty flung Tails off of her and began to charge a spell. Suddenly, she heard Mumbo performing his magic chant. The hag focused her attention on him and let loose a blast of fire. Mumbo managed to jump out of the way, but lost his concentration on the spell. All of a sudden, Grunty was struck from behind by a large rock from Mumbo's spell from earlier. Knuckles had thrown it.

By now, Grunty was ticked off to say the least. A shockwave of magic erupted from her palm, knocking all of our heroes back. She quickly descended on the light blue Chaos Emerald, picked it up, and pocketed it like the rest. Her body was surrounded by a large aura and she began to float in midair.

"This isn't good…" Shadow said, coughing up water. "C-Chaos Spear!" he yelled. A golden ray erupted from his palm, but Grunty just absorbed it into her hand. Next, she lifted her hand into the air, and all the animals rose into midair.

"I could have a lot of fun with the lot of you, but I've got some other things to do." Grunty floated out of the cave, and to the edge of Cloud Cuckoo Land. The animals floated above the mile-high drop. The witch glanced over at Eggman. "Hey, what's to stop me from finishing you off right here as well?"

The doctor sighed and brought forth a legal document. It had glowing runes on the border. "When we joined forces, you made us sign this contract which is bound by magic. I think you did this to stop me from betraying you."

"Oh right, that." Grunty said, disappointed. "Oh well." Suddenly, ropes appeared and wrapped themselves around Kazooie and Tails' tails. "That's to stop you from flying to safety."

The two members of the evil truce cackled madly and Eggman said. "We have plans for this island, and the world, and they don't include you interlopers!" They teleported away, via Grunty's new powers, and the animals plummeted towards the Isle o' Hags below.

"Aaaaghhhhh!" They all screamed as they fell.

"I'm too young to die!" Tails shouted.

"I'm too pretty to die!" Amy screamed.

"I'm too cool to die!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm too hilarious to die!" Kazooie said.

Shadow sighed. "I have a plan everyone! Quick, join hands!" The group did, and Shadow moved towards the center of the group. "Everyone hold on!" The ground was coming to meet them fast."

"Any time now Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

When they were mere feet from splattering on the ground below, Shadow activated the jets on his air shoes and fired a super powerful Chaos Spear at the ground. The animals were shot slightly up, where they fell down to the ground at much slower velocities. Still, they hit the ground pretty hard, and the animals lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, our heroes survived the fall from Cloud Cuckoo Land. But where are they now? What are Grunty and Eggman's plans, and How can our heroes hope to stop them now that they have all Seven Chaos Emeralds? These questions and more may be answered next chapter, but who knows for sure?

Review! The more reviews I get, the more I want to write more. HINT HINT! Next chapter soon!


	2. The Robotocizer

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Final 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

Chapter 12

"Avast there, ye landlubbers!" Banjo was awoken by a familiar voice, as well as something sharp poking him. He groggily opened his eyes, and saw the blurred shape of a hippo pirate holding a sword.

"Captian Blubber?" He asked. The bears' vision cleared and he realized that what he was looking at indeed looked like Captain Blubber, but it was a robot. The once kind (if slightly greedy) hippo was made of metal. The whites of his eyes were black, and his irises were red. Also, it wasn't holding the sword; it was attached to the machine's arm. Its other arm had sharp claws on the fingers.

The machine spoke in a voice similar to Blubber's, but it was computer generated. "RESPONSE: I no longer be Cap'n Blubber, I be Mecha Blubber, who exists only to serve me master, Dr. Ivo Robotnik." (If you couldn't tell, he was talking using pirate slang) "Now stand up!" He jabbed Banjo again with his sword. "I've got orders to bring all strag'lers before me master!"

"Fine… uh, just let me wake my friends… so they can come too." Banjo said.

"Fine, but ye best be hurryin'" The machine said.

Banjo managed to rouse his companions without much effort.

"Woah," Kazooie began. "What happened to Blubberguts?"

"I don't know!" Banjo said. "He says he goes by Mecha Blubber now…"

"Oh no…" Sonic said. He appeared to have gone pale and stared ahead. "Don't tell me he's started using _it _again…"

The creatures from Isle o' Hags looked at Tails, Amy, and Knuckles, who all had a similar reaction to Sonic's."

"What's _it_?" Shadow demanded.

Sonic managed to regain his composure. "The Roboticizer. A machine Eggman used to use a lot. He would use small animals to power his weaker robots, but he would use the Roboticizer to turn larger and more powerful animals INTO robots who would only serve him."

All animals other than Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles gasped.

"Why haven't I ever heard of this?" Shadow asked.

"For some reason, the doctor stopped using it long before he released you." Tails said.

"H-how do we change them back?" Banjo asked.

The members of the Sonic Crew, (other than Shadow) bowed their heads. "We don't know." Knuckles said sadly.

"But, surely Chaos Emeralds can fix this!" Mumbo exclaimed.

"We haven't found a way yet…" Amy said.

Banjo's expression hardened. "I will make that Dr. Eggman pay for this!"

Mecha Blubber turned to him. "Not without a fight yer not! Now come peacefully, or I may hafta kill ye!"

Sonic and Tails glanced at each other. "Leave this to us!" Tails produced a rope from who knows where (probably wherever Amy gets her Piko Piko Hammer from) and handed it to Sonic. The fox then flew over to the robot, and broke the sword hand off of it. Next, Sonic ran around the machine at the speed of sound and tied it to a tree. "That should hold him for now." Sonic said, dusting off his gloves.

The imminent threat over, the animals looked around (over the wail of Mecha Blubber and realized they were in a secluded spot of forest, near the Wooded Hollow and Jinjo Village. After trekking through the forest for a while, they stumbled across the Jinjo Village.

"Oh my god." Kazooie said, with none of her usual cockiness.

The houses in the village had been severely damaged, and the castle was completely destroyed. But that wasn't the worst part. In the village, was a line of the islanders, bound by chains, being lead into a Robotocizer. Guarding the animals, where former islanders, who had already been robotocized, including a large number of Jinjos.

"We're gonna need more rope." Tails said.

"First things first!" Shadow shouted, fire in his eyes. The raven colored hedgehog leapt unto the scene and shouted. "CHAOS SPEAR!" The gold beam obliterated the Robotocizer.

Our heroes gave a roar and charged. The robots were caught completely off guard. Mumbo began his magical chant, and a mystical cage appeared. Banjo roared, his kind nature forgotten, as he flung robot after robot into the cage. The rest of our heroes followed suit, and while sustaining minor injuries, they managed to force all of the former woodlanders into the cage. Meanwhile, Tails worked on freeing the prisoners.

Once the cage was shut and locked, (the robots were kept in by magic) our heroes surveyed the damage. The cage was full of animals from the Jinjo Village, and parts of Mayahem Temple. Banjo even noticed some robotic vegetables that must have originated from Spiral Mountain.

"You will not keep us penned in here forever!" Mecha Jingaling shouted. Some Mecha Jinjos shouted in approval. Amy's eyes filled with tears at the violent actions of the once kind creatures.

"Ten-hut! This in insubordination! I'll court martial you all!" A metallic mole in army clothes shouted to the non-robots.

"Not Jamjars too…" Banjo said.

"Banjo!" said a voice. Bottles the mole ran up with his family, which besides Jamjars had stayed all right. Behind them were a dozen or so Jinjos and assorted other creatures.

"What's going on?" Banjo asked.

"Grunty appeared before everyone on the Island. She was super powerful and had teamed up with the Eggman character!"

"It's because she got ahold of the Chaos Emeralds…" Sonic muttered.

Bottles continued. "Then, they sentenced all animals to be Roboticized. I assume there are stations like this all over the island."

"And once they take the island, they'll have more than enough powerful robots to begin to spread around Mobius!" Tails concluded.

"Bottles," Banjo began. "I don't see Tooty her as an animal or a robot. What happened to her?" He asked, concern for his kid sister showing.

Bottles looked away. "She was taken by Gruntilda. Grunty is going to take Tooty's beauty like she originally intended."

"GRUUUUUNNTY!" Banjo roared at the top of his lungs. He seemed like a wild animal now. "Where is she? She turned my friends into robots and she kidnapped my sister! Grunty and Eggman will both pay."

"They're in Grunty's original lair." Bottles said.

"Come on." Banjo said to his new friends, storming towards the tunnel that lead to Spiral Mountain.

"Wait." Bottle said. "I'm coming with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay… uh, that one was a little dark. (The part in the village sorta makes me think of the ending to the Bartimaeus Trilogy.) At least now we know part of the villain's plans.! (sweatdrop)

So, Bottles has joined the group, and the animals are heading to what is likely to be the final battle. (After they get through the traps in Grunty's lair of course) Will they be able to rescue Tooty and save the islanders? Only time will tell.

Review! Next chapter soon!


	3. Mecha Klungo

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Final 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

Chapter 13

The team of courageous animals walked through the Hag 1's cave to Spiral Mountain. When they got there, they saw that Grunty and Eggman were busy in the time they wer unconscious. Banjo's house was completely destroyed, (but then again, that always happenes) and all signs of life were gone. The grass was dead, and covered by metal. The trees and plants were all gone, the moat around Spiral Mountain was still there , but the mountain itself had become more of a guard tower than anything. Finally, Grunty's Lair was far taller that it had originally been, and it was metal plated. There were guns mounted everywhere.

"How we supposed to get past all that?" Mumbo inquired.

"I doubt even Shadow or I could get inside unscathed." Sonic admitted.

"Don't worry." Bottles said. "I had a network of tunnels established here long ago." He returned to the cave leading to the Jinjo Village, and paced around, muttering calculations. "Right… HERE!" Bottles began digging, and moments later had a passage into a tunnel. "Follow me." The shortsighted mole walked down into it, and our heroes followed. Surprisingly, the tunnels were large enough for our heroes to traverse without feeling cramped.

Bottles lead them through a tunnel with a slight upwards slope. He would periodically reach a fork in the tunnel and lead our heroes in the right direction. A long while later, the animals were beginning to feel claustrophobic, when Bottles said "That's odd.. my tunnels have been blocked off… no matter, we should be in the entrance to the lair." He climbed up, and out through one of his infamous mounds of dirt. "And here we are."

When the unlikely allies had brushed the dirt off of themselves, they looked around. The first room of the lair was nothing like they remembered. It was completely metallic with machines everywhere, except for the small patch of metal Bottles had managed to dig through.

"Eheheheheh. Well look what we have here." Said a man's voice.

The animals looked up and saw Eggman in his Egg-o-matic and Grunty hovering by a balcony. Luckily, Grunty hadn't appeared to take Tooty's looks yet. "It seems you survived the fall." Eggman said. "Good. Now we can watch you suffer."

A stomping noise greeted our heroes' ears. A large metal door opened and a large green machine stepped out. It was most likely a robotocized creature. It was fairly large, with green skin, one eye bulging larger than the other, and a white lab coat.

"No…" Banjo said. "Klungo too?"

Mecha Klungo sniggered. "Hur hur hur. I live to ssssserve my missstressss."

Grunty laughed. "With the Robotocizer I now got Klungo back, more loyal than ever. Now Mecha Klungo, ELIMINATE them!"

Without warning, the robot leapt forward, aired by jets on its feet. He punched downward, but our heroes managed to leap out of the way to safety. The robot's fist smashed into the floor, denting it. He aimed his other arm at Banjo and rockets fired out.

"Kazooie!" Banjo said.

"On it!" The bird replied as the feathers on her wing turned gold. She was using her wonderwing technique. The rockets hit her wings and exploded harmlessly.

Mecha Klungo growled, stepped towards the duo and… looked up. Sonic was standing on his head.

"Hey there big guy!" Sonic joked. "Didn't forget about me, did you?"

The robot smashed at Sonic with his fist, but the hedgehog jumped away he dented his head and began to stumble for a bit.

"Sonic! Don't hurt him!" Banjo shouted.

"Yeah! He may eat too much, but he's our friend!" Bottles said.

"Oh, sorry." Sonic smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Woops, I gotta go!" He jumped away from Mecha Klungo's fist right before it smashed him into a pancake.

"I've got a plan!" Said Tails. "Distract him for me!"

"Can do!" Kazooie laughed, flying out of Banjo's backpack. "Hey Splungo, look up here!" She flew around the room.

"Mecha Klungo dessstroy cheeky bird!" He fired a rocket, but Sonic jumped and caught it.

"Wassamatter Slowgo?" Sonic asked, chucking the missile at Eggman and Grunty. The hag rolled her eyes and fired a spell at the rocket, obliterating it.

Meanwhile, Tails was on Klungo's back and had managed to open up a back panel. At this, the robot began stomping around, trying to get the Kitsune off, Tails held on for dear life.

Mumbo began his magic chant and spectral ropes tied around Mecha Klungo's ankles and wrists. "Now, fox!"

"Got it!" Tails grabbed a wire and pulled. Mecha Klungo's red irises didn't vanish, but they dimmed over. The robot stopped moving.

"What?" Grunty shouted.

"It's so hard to find good help these days…" Eggman muttered.

"Then why don't you face us yourselves?" Knuckles shouted at his enemies.

"Okay then." Grunty sniggered, floating down. "Prepare yourselves for…" Our heroes braced themselves. "WHEEL OF TORTURE!"

"Huh?" The animals said.

"Huh?" Eggman asked. "Are you kidding?"

Grunty held up the contract. "According to the contract, you get control of the majority of minions, while I get to decide what we do to our enemies."

"I didn't think you'd do this…" Eggman grumbled.

"Wheel of Torture?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Wheel of Torture!" Grunty explained. "The game where you take turns spinning this wheel…" A large wheel with many phrases appeared on it. "and you have to do what it says. And some of you may win some terrific prizes!"

"A… GAMESHOW?" Sonic and company gasped.

Banjo and his friends rolled their eyes. "Yeah. She does this every time we make it to her lair…"

Grunty continued. "Anyway, if by some odd chance you win (and survive) you can fight us."

"Why can't we just kill them now?" Eggman pleaded.

Grunty didn't seem to hear. "…but the losers get ROBOTOCIZED!"

"What?" Tails shouted. "We're not gonna agree to play a game like that.

"You don't have a choice!" Grunty smirked as all exits magically sealed themselves, and pedestals appeared with a hero's name on each.

"Now let's get ready to play!" Grunty laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, not as good as the other chapters (in my opinion) but I was setting it up for the gameshow. Next chapter, Wheel of Torture begins!

Review! Next chapter soon!


	4. Wheel of Torture:Race to Westopolis

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Final 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

I've had requests to put some characters in, and I managed to. Because of that, this fanfiction takes place AFTER Sonic Advance 2, but it also takes place BEFORE Sonic Riders and Sonic Heroes.

Chapter 14

"Welcome everyone to WHEEL… OF…. TORTURE!." Grunty said to… no one. She apparently thought there was a studio audience. Go figure.

Our heroes and Eggman rolled their eyes, temporarily united by the absurdity of the gameshow.

"The rules are simple." Grunty said. "You all start with five points. You will all be a asked a series of trivia questions based on your adventures. If you think you know the answer, buzz the buzzer on your pedestal. Get the question correct, and you get two points. However, get a question wrong and lose two points, as well as spinning the wheel to decide what you must do. Succeed and nothing else happens. Fail, and you get robotocized! Also, if you get negative points, you get robotocized! If ALL nonrobotocized animals get over 10 points, you win. But that will never happen."

"Those are simple?" Banjo asked. "Just give me back my sister!"

Grunty cackled. "Only if you can win her! That's right! The prizes I mentioned are…"

A large cage materialized out of nowhere. In it was Tooty, but not only that. There was young rabbit holding a frightened looking Chao.

"Mister Sonic, what's going on?" The rabbit asked in a frightened voice.

"CREAM!" Tails shouted. "You leave her out of this!"

"No can do." Eggman sniggered.

In the cage also was a purple chameleon, a large crocodile, and a small bee.

"Knuckles? Is that you?" The crocodile asked.

"Who are they?" Sonic asked.

"They're the Chaotix. A group of detectives. We once teamed up to stop a new version of Metal Sonic." Knuckles explained. "The chameleon is Espio. He's a ninja. The bee is Charmy, and the crocodile is Vector. Wait a sec… guys! What happened to Mighty?"

"He uh… quit." Said Vector, rubbing the back of his head.

"Grunty, why do you have them?" Sonic growled. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"I'll answer that." Eggman said, "We were going to use them as bait to lure your other friends to us. However, they will also make a good incentive for you all to play Grunty's little game."

"FINE!" Tails said. "Let's get this over with."

"Fine with me." Grunty said. "First question: how many sisters do I have?"

Mumbo buzzed in. "Three. Brentilda, Mingella, and Blobrelda."

Grunty glowered. "You're right. Two points for Mumbo. Next question:" She looked at her notecards. "What is the city west of Station Square?"

"Easy." Sonic buzzed in. "Westopolis."

"Correct." Grunty grumbled. "True or False: There are 7 Super Emeralds."

Banjo buzzed in. "False. There are 7 CHAOS Emeralds."

"NO!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles shouted.

Grunty laughed. "Too bad Banjo. Now you have to spin"

The bear apprehensively approached the wheel and spun. It spun around a few times, and ended on **Group Event: Race**.

Every single animal vanished and appeared on the street in Station Square. With them were some different looking robots built in Eggman's image, and three creatures wearing hooded brown cloaks. Two were Sonic's height, and one was the general size of Big the Cat.

_This is the first event, a race to Westopolis, _Grunty's disembodied voice said. _As it is the first event, I'll go a little easy on you. If any of you come in first, and none of you come in last, you'll win and Banjo will not be robotocized._

One of the shorter cloaked creatures walked forward and spoke, It was male and wasn't computer generated. "You can't hope to beat us. We have Extreme Gear." He held up what looked like a high tech green snowboard. One cloaked figure had a purple one, and one had a grey one.

"Hey!" Tails said. "Those look like my inventions…" He held out a small cube, pressed a button, and some boards popped out. There was a blue one, a yellow one, a red one, and a pink one. He handed them out to the heroes corresponding to color. Blue: Sonic, Yellow: Tails, Red: Knuckles, Pink: Amy. " They should make you go much faster than even Sonic can run. Sorry Shadow, I didn't make one for you because I thought you were dead…"

"That's fine." Shadow said. "I can use my Air Shoes"

"Okay." Sonic said. "Let's win this."

One cloaked figure laughed. It was a female voice. "With those hunks of junk? Yeah right!"

Tails glared at her, then looked to Banjo. "Banjo, I wasn't able to get any for you or your friends."

"That's fine." Banjo said. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a…. go-kart.

"How does that fit?" Shadow asked.

"Doesn't matter." Banjo said. "I won the Diddy Kong Grand Prix with this baby."

Mumbo made airplanes appear with magic. One by himself and one by Bottles.

The animals prepared themselves for the race. Banjo got into his go-kart. Kazooie strapped on a pair of turbo trainers. Mumbo and Bottles climbed into their airplanes. Flames erupted from the soles of Shadow's shoes. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy mounted their boards, which began to hover. The cloaked figures did the same.

_Ready… BEGIN! _Grunty shouted.

The racers rocketed forward, traveling down the streets of Station Square at incredible speeds.

"WHOA!" Sonic shouted. "These boards _are _fast!"

"You're gonna have to be a lot faster than that to beat us!" One cloaked figure shouted as his green board propelled him forward.

Sonic gritted his teeth and picked up his speed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kazooie and the planes were in the air, weaving between buildings. Kazooie would sometimes jumped on top of a lower one, pick up speed, and then take off again.

Five robots suddenly flew past them. "Whoa!" The animals shouted.

The robots turned around and began firing rockets at the flying animals. Kazooie activated wonderwing to block some of the missiles and Mumbo destroyed the rest with magic.

"They're cheating!" Bottles shouted, pressing a button on the plane's control panel. One of Kazooie's fire eggs launched from the plane and destroyed a robot.

Kazooie fired a grenade egg out of her beak, decimating two robots. The remaining two robots turned around, and rocketed away. "After them!" Mumbo shouted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shadow skated down the road, using the jets on his shoes as propulsion. Beside him, Knuckles rode on his board. Swerving in front of them was the large cloaked figure on a grey board.

"Get back here!" Knuckles shouted. The figure looked back, laughed, and then picked up a parked car and chucked it backwards.

"Get back!" Shadow shouted. He leapt into the air in front of Knuckles, and a golden shockwave exploded from his body. It decimated the car.

Knuckles zoomed under, after the figure.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tails and Amy boarded down the street with Banjo driving along side them after the cloaked figure on the purple board.

Banjo pressed a button and a rocket fired out of his go-kart, but the figure expertly dodged it. "You can't honestly hope to beat me with those poorly made hunks of junk!"

"Poorly made?" Tails and Banjo fumed. Apparently, Banjo had built his go-kart.

In anger, Tails picked up the pace, and flew right next to the cloaked figure. He punched at her, but she caught his fist. The figure punched at him, but Tails nimbly dodged. Suddenly, the figure's cloak got caught on something as they flew down the streets. The cloak came off, revealing a pinkish purple female swallow. In a Rouge-ish sort of way, she was actually kind of pretty…

While Tails was distracted, the swallow punched him, sending the kitsune falling backwards off of his board. Banjo quickly extended his arm, catching Tails and pulling him onto the back of his go-kart before the fox hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sonic and the figure on the green board exited Station Square. They were vying for first on the flatlands on the outskirts of Station Square.

"You can't win!" The figure shouted as he passed Sonic.

"I can try!" Sonic retorted as he retook the lead.

XXXXXXXXXX

The large figure on the grey board continued to chuck anything he could at Shadow, who was either expertly dodging them or destroying them.

While the figure was distracted, Knuckles passed him. "Hey!" He shouted in a somewhat dopey voice.

When he looked back at Shadow, the hedgehog was right behind the cloaked figure and punched him. He stumbled and the animals continued on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kazzoie leapt from the final tall building she could see. In front of the flying heroes was a flatland. On the ground, she could see two figures on boards vying for first place. On of the robots fired a missile at the two boarders.

"Oh no you don't, rustbucket!" Kazooie shouted, beakbombing the robot, destroying it. Kazooie landed on the ground and ran at great speeds, thanks to the turbo trainers.

"Look out!" She yelled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sonic and the cloaked figure looked back to see a rocket coming at them at an alarming speed. Sonic swerved away, but the figure was caught in the explosion. His cloak caught fire, so he quickly ripped it off. He was a green hawk. The hawk grimaced and picked up speed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gradually, all of the racers converged onto the flatlands. In the distance, Tails noticed some buildings. "We're nearing Westopolis!" he yelled as the large cloaked figure tried to pass them.

Tails grabbed the cloak and ripped it off, revealing a large grey albatross. He punched Banjo's go-kart, knocking it backwards. Just before it exploded, Tails flew forward, carrying Banjo. "Oof. Lay of the honey will ya?" Tails asked.

"There's nothing we can do about that now!" Banjo exclaimed. "Unless we do something, we'll lose!"

"You're right." Tails said.

Suddenly, a voice said. "Leave that to me!" It was Kazooie. She leapt into Banjo's backpack, extended her legs and began running. Without the extra weight, Tails landed and began to run. He noticed Amy coming up behind him, so he began to mutter calculations. The instant before Amy hit him, Tails jumped up and landed on the back of her board.

"Geez. Give me a heart attack why don'tcha?" The pink hedgehog asked, rolling her eyes, but smiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, destroying the last of the robots. Unfortunately, all of the once cloaked birds had taken the lead, and Westopolis was coming up fast. He attempted firing Chaos Spears at them, but the birds nimbly dodged them.

Knuckles rode up beside the birds, swept a boulder off the ground and threw it at the birds. The swallow was knocked backwards, while the hawk and albotross where knocked to the sides. Sonic swerved the boulder, passed the birds, and took the lead.

The hawk and albatross managed to regain their balance and rushed forward on their boards. The swallow wasn't so lucky. She flew backwards off of her board. She knew that if she hit the ground at this velocity, it could very well be fatal. However, she was in too bad a shape to do anything about it.

Without thinking, Tails extended his arm and caught the swallow before she hit the ground. "I didn't ask for your help." She muttered.

"Is that how you say thanks to someone who just saved your life?" Tails asked.

"I won't thank you, however, I think I may just forfeit this race." She said, releasing Tails' arm and leaping backwards.

"Wait!" Tails shouted "What's your name?"

He heard her in the distance shout "Wave!" as she slowed he decent with her wings and landed.

Amy giggled. "Oh Tails, that was so cute."

"Huh?" He asked. "What d'ya mean?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The hawk and the albatross were arguing as they tried to overtake Sonic.

"Storm! I thought you said you'd handle the echidna!" The hawk yelled.

"I'm sorry Jet, they got the jump on me!" The albatross, apparently named Storm shouted back.

"There's no time!" Jet retorted. "We have to win this!"

But it was not to be. Sonic entered Westopolis first, followed closely by Jet and then Storm. A few seconds later, Mumbo and then Bottles flew into the city. Then, Shadow crossed the finish line, followed by Knuckles. About a minute later, Kazooie, with Banjo on her back, rushed in, and soon after, Amy with Tails on her board entered. A while later, Wave crossed the finish line a leisurely walk.

"WAVE!" Jet shouted. "What are you doing? Why where you walking?"

"I got knocked off my board numbskull!" She shouted back. "I barely managed to survive, no thanks to you!" She glanced quickly at Tails.

As the birds argued Kazooie whispered to Sonic with an almost dreamy voice. "Who's that green hawk?" Sonic slapped his forehead.

"Whatever." Storm said. "Why don't we just try to get the treasure some other way?"

"I guess we have to." Jet said. "C'mon team." He began to walk off then glanced back at Sonic. "You haven't seen the last of us. We will avenge this horrible defeat some day." With that, the three birds walked off and our heroes appeared back in Grunty and Eggman's lair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh.. this chapter may not have been as interesting to those who haven't played Sonic Riders, (which this was mostly based off of) but it was fun for me to write.

Here's the current standings as well as where as where all the references are to.

SONIC: 7 pts

TAILS: 5 pts

KNUCKLES: 5 pts

AMY: 5 pts

SHADOW: 5 pts

BANJO: 3 pts

KAZOOIE: 5 pts

MUMBO: 7 pts

BOTTLES: 5 pts

Grunty's sisters: Brentilda (_Banjo-Kazooie_) Mingella, and Blobrelda (_Banjo-Tooie_)

The Super Emeralds (_Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles/Sonic & Knuckles_)

Station Square (_Sonic Adventure Series_)

Westopolis (_Shadow the Hedgehog_)

Cream (_Sonic Advance 2_)

The Chaotix (_Knuckles Chaotix_)

Extreme Gear, Babylon Rogues (Jet, Storm and Wave), the 'treasure' (_Sonic Riders_)

Banjo's Go-Kart, Diddy Kong Grand Prix (_Diddy Kong Racing_)

Mumbo, and Bottles' planes (_Banjo Pilot_)

Oh, and just to avoid confusion, Wheel of Torture is NOT over yet. All nonrobotocized animals still have to get 10 points to win.

Review! Next chapter soon!


	5. Wheel of Torture:Mecha Terry

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Final 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

Chapter 15

"Hello and welcome back to WHEEL… OF… TORTURE! When we last left our contestants, they managed to win a race from Station Square to Westopolis. Let's see if their luck can last." Now Grunty was acting as if she was talking to people after a commercial break.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Everyone from the Sonic group, including Eggman all said in unison.

A fireball appeared in Grunty's hand. "Shut up or I may have to toast you."

"Yes! Let's toast them!" Eggman shouted gleefully.

The fireball vanished and the hag gave a humorous grin. "Nah. I'm gonna keep doing the gameshow."

Our heroes sweatdropped as Eggman slapped his forehead.

"Anyway," Grunty continued. "Let's get back to the quiz. Next question: How many warps to other places are in my lair?"

Banjo counted on his fingers and pressed the buzzer. "Eleven. Ten to 'levels' and one to the Tower of Tragedy."

"Correct. How many times a year does Little Planet appear?"

Tails buzzed in. "Once a year."

"Right" Grunty grumbled. "What's my full name?"

"Gruntilda Winkybunion." Kazooie stated, snickering.

Everyone, including Eggman, burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Grunty shouted, lighting coming from her body. The laughter died down _very _quickly. "What area of Isle o' hags did Sonic, Tails, and Amy visit first?"

Amy buzzed in. "I think it was… uh… Treasure Cove?"

Grunty laughed. "Oh… so close but… no. The correct answer was Treasure _Trove _Cove. You have to spin now."

Amy walked slowly towards the wheel and gave it a spin. It spun around a few times and ended on **One on One Battle**.

Amy instantly vanished.

"Hey! Where'd she go?" Sonic asked.

Grunty laughed. "She's been sent to fight one of my minions. I she wins, she remains an animal. If she loses, she will become my robotic slave."

A large TV screen came down, and showed Amy in what looked like a gigantic bird nest on top of a mountain.

"She's in Terrydactyl Land!" Banjo shouted, pointing at the screen.

"…what land?" The Sonic crew asked apprehensively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is this place?" Amy asked,

_Welcome to the next challenge. _Grunty's voice said. _Now you must fight a minion of mine, If you win- which you won't- you get to return to the show. However, if you lose, you're robotocized!_

Amy gulped and prepared herself for battle. Her infamous Piko Piko Hammer appeared in her hand and Amy awaited her opponent.

Down from the sky suddenly flew a gigantic robotic pterodactyl. It landed on the edge of the nest, causing it to shake violently.

Meet your challenger, Mecha Terry! I doubt you'll be able to win on your own, girlie.

"You think so, huh?" Amy shouted at the voice, but she was terrified. Mecha Terry was so huge and… no! She couldn't doubt herself. Amy had to do this for Sonic and the others!

Mecha Terry took off and began flying around the edge of the nest. He gave a computer generated 'caw', and launched missiles at Amy, out of his mouth,

The pink hedgehog dodged some of the rockets, and destroyed the rest with her hammer. She ran up the side of the nest, jumped, and smashed her hammer down on the metal dinosaur's head. Mecha Terry opened its mouth and blue blobs shot out at Amy.

"Eww!" Amy shouted as the blobs hit the nest floor near her. Mecha Terry flew down from the nest, out of sight. "Hey… where's he goin'?""

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AMY! MOVE!" Banjo shouted, but she couldn't hear him.

"What's the matter?" Shadow asked.

"Those blobs are called Mucoids" Bottles explained.

"They're gonna get up and attack her." Kazooie said.

"…guys?" Tails began. "Those aren't Mucoids…" He shakily pointed at the screen. "They're Artificial Chaos!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blue blobs took on the shapes of spheres and tall bodies, and they had metal heads. Amy instantly recognized them as Artificial Chaos from the space colony, ARK. They were man made versions of the god of destruction in the Ancient Echidna culture, Chaos.

Amy jumped away from them. There were six Artificial Chaos (yes, Chaos is the plural form of Chaos) in all. Four of them were spherical in were floating in midair, and two of them had tube shaped bodies and stood on the floor of the nest.

Amy quickly swung her hammer horizontally at a circular Artificial Chaos, but gasped when its body began forming over the hammer! She released it just in time, as the hammer began floating inside the creature. "AH!" She jumped back. "I need that!"

The water creatures said nothing, and tentacles came out of their liquid bodies and struck at Amy. She dodged a few, but was it by the rest. Amy sank to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" Sonic shouted.

"Give it up. She can't win without her stupid hammer." Eggman snickered and our heroes gritted their teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy struggled to her feet as all of the Artificial Chaos closed in.

"I-I won't loose here… I have to get back to Sonic…" Pink hearts began floating around Amy's body. "Is-is this…?" She pointed at the Artificial Chaos that had her hammer. "STORMING HEART!" The hearts seemed to take on minds of their own and flew at the Artificial Chaos at high speeds. They hit the metallic heads of two of the spherical ones (including the one holding the Piko Piko Hammer) and one of the tube shaped ones. With the metal heads gone, the water that made up the Artificial Chaos lost its shape.

Amy grabbed the hammer and put a crest with three feathers coming out of it in the quills on her head. It was her Warrior's Symbol, which she had found during her adventure against the original Chaos. Amy took on a whole new determination and said. "Bring it on!"

The remaining circular Artificial Chaos spawned many small robots, which advanced on Amy. She leapt forward, smashing them underfoot, as she reached the floating head of the creatures. The hedgehog brought her hammer down on the heads, and the small robots powered down. Amy picked one up, and chucked it at the tube-like Artificial Chaos, hitting it, and destroying it.

Mecha Terry flew back up and fired a steady stream of missiles at Amy. She gave a small smirk, and commenced leaping from one missile to another, towards the robotocised pterodactyl. She brought the hammer down of its head, denting it.

Amy landed back in the nest and looked up.

Mecha Terry twitched and opened its mouth. A large violet orb of energy appeared in its mouth. From the orb came a huge beam, obliterating everything in its path. Amy rushed away from it, dodging the laser. Without warning, Amy slammed her Piko Piko Hammer into the ground, flipping her upwards.

She flew over the laser, landed, and ran back at Mecha Terry. The robot tried to hit her with the laser, but Amy was too fast. (Not as fast as Sonic, of course) She leapt up, and slammed the hammer into the side of Mecha Terry's head. It landed, stumbled, and fell over. Its red irises dimmed over like Mecha Klungo's had.

Amy instantly vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy reappeared back in the lair.

"Amy! That was sweet!" Sonic shouted enthusiastically. "I never knew ya had it in you!"

Amy blushed, absentmindedly touching the Warrior's Crest. "Aww… thanks Sonic."

Grunty and Eggman both grumbled. "I thought we had her for sure…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you didn't like Amy, you probably didn't like this chapter, but bear with me. I'm trying to give some of my underused characters some screen time, and Amy is my most underused of them all! Oh and it's up to YOU to decide if there was romance in here.

The next chapter is already in production, and I think it's gonna be really cool! That's all I'm gonna say.

Here's the current standings as well as where as where all the references are to.

SONIC: 7 pts

TAILS: 7 pts

KNUCKLES: 5 pts

AMY: 3 pts

SHADOW: 5 pts

BANJO: 5 pts

KAZOOIE: 5 pts

MUMBO: 7 pts

BOTTLES: 5 pts

Warps to other places in Grunty's lair. (_Banjo-Kazooie_)

Little Planet (_Sonic CD_)

Gruntilda Winkybunion (the name) (_Banjo-Tooie_)

Treasure Trove Cove (_Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Side chapters 1 and 2_)

Terry, Terrydactyl Land (including the misspelling), Mucoids (_Banjo-Tooie_)

Chaos, Ancient Echidna Culture, Warrior's Symbol (_Sonic Adventure_)

Artificial Chaos, Space Colony ARK (_Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow the Hedgehog_)

Storming Heart (_Sonic Adventure 2: Battle_)

Review! Next chapter soon!


	6. Wheel of Torture:Cyberbanjo Robokazooie

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Final 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

Chapter 16

"Well, let's get back to the show." Grunty said, and glanced over at Eggman, expecting a snide comment. None came. The doctor had long since given up trying to get the hag to stop the gameshow. "Next question: How long ago did Maria Robotnik die?"

Shadow buzzed in and solemnly said. "50 years ago…"

"Correct. Where are the Time Stones located?"

"Little Planet." Amy said.

"Right. What evil entity disrupted the Diddy Kong Grand Prix?"

Banjo buzzed in. "I believe his name was Wizpig."

Grunty growled. "Why don't any of you get these wrong? What is the name of Bottles' ancient ancestor that helped the stupid bear and bird defeat me?"

"I-I don't know that!" Bottles exclaimed.

"That would be Bozzeye." Kazooie said hitting her buzzer.

"Correct." Grunty said, flipping to another card. "Oh. Here's a nasty one: what question is this on my list of questions?"

The animals remained silent.

"Did I mention that if no one answers, you're all robotocized?" Grunty smirked.

Kazooie reluctantly hit the buzzer. "Uh… 15?"

Grunty cackled. "So sorry, but… no. Spin the wheel!"

The feisty breegull flew to the wheel and spun it, causing it to land on **Two on Two Battle**.

"Okay bird. Choose your partner." Grunty said,

"I think it's obvious who I'll choose." Kazooie said. "Banjo, of course." She hopped into his backpack,

Banjo smiled. "Of course. We ARE a team."

"I was hoping you'd pick him." Grunty said. "That'll make this fight all the more ironic."

"Huh?" Banjo and Kazooie said as they vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The bear and bird duo appeared in the basement of Grunty Industries, where they fought Welder. It was a large square room made of metal with no apparent way out. There were giant metal doors on one wall.

"If last time was any indication…" Banjo began. "Then we'll most likely have to fight an improved Welder.

_Not even close. _The voice of Grunty mocked.

The large doors opened, but all that came out was a bear. From the distance, Banjo and Kazooie could see that it had on yellow shorts, and a blue backpack.

"Hey…" Kazooie said. "That looks just like-"

The bear lunged forward, across the whole room and the doors closed behind it. It hit Banjo right in the stomach, sending him into the wall.

Banjo coughed up a bit of blood. "Urk! W-what is that thing?"

The bear looked identical to Banjo except its left arm and leg were metal and the right side of its face was metal. Both eyes glowed emerald green.

_Meet my creation, Cyberbanjo. _Eggman's voice said. _I was originally going to use it to deceive Sonic and his friends when I began construction, but I think I like this more. I wasn't able to complete making it look like you, but everything else functions properly._

Out of Cyberbanjo's backpack came a metallic breegull. It had fake metal feathers, and h glowing red eyes. In short, it looked like a large clockwork-Kazooie with a normal sized head and red eyes.

_And this is my other creation, Robokazooie. As with Cyberbanjo, its weapons and AI function properly, but I didn't get around to making it look real._

"So… we're fighting robotic copies? Not very original of you." Kazooie smirked.

_I don't need originality, as you will see. _Eggman's voice said.

Cyberbanjo lunged forward, aided by jets, and swung its arms at the real Banjo. Banjo dodged it, and punched the robot. Afterwards, he clutched his hand in pain. "Agh! What is that thing made of, metal?"

Kazooie rolled her eyes. "I think that's a good guess."

Robokazooie opened its mouth and a missile fired out. Banjo held his hands in an X to protect himself, but when the smoke cleared, he was still hurt. "Ouch."

Kazooie shot an ice egg from her beak, but Cyberbanjo held its hand in the air, causing a light green barrier to appear from nowhere. The egg hit it and broke harmlessly. The barrier vanished.

"No…" Kazooie said as Cyberbanjo grabbed the duo and threw them into a wall."

"Oof." Banjo said, sliding to the floor. "This isn't good. How about taking to the air?"

"Sounds good." Kazooie said as she spread her wings and Banjo kicked off.

Robokazooie spread its wings in rigid formation, and jets came from Cyberbanjo's feet. The evil robot duo shot up, plowing right into Banjo and Kazooie, who were far too slow to get out of the way.

"Ahh!" The bear and bird shouted as they fell to the ground.

"This 'team' isn't thing working out." Kazooie said.

"I agree." Banjo responded.

"Time to split up then!" Kazooie shouted, taking off from Banjo's backpack.

Banjo ran at his robotic counterpart, as Kazooie dive bombed it, firing eggs of all types.

Cyberbanjo formed a dome around itself like the previous shield, and when the eggs cleared, it dropped the dome and Robokazooie took off from its backpack, which was apparently bolted on.

Cyberbanjo rushed at Banjo, and the two engaged in a one-sided melee fight. Everytime Banjo connected with a hit (which wasn't often) he hurt himself more than Cyberbanjo.

The battle in the air wasn't fairing well either. No matter how many eggs or beakbomb attacks Kazooie attempted, not one hit the metal bird. However, Robokazooie had already hit the real Kazooie with its talons and grazed her with a few rockets.

Cyberbanjo grabbed Banjo and hurled him at Kazooie. She couldn't get out of the way in time, and the duo hit the wall and then the ground. Kazooie got back in Banjo's backpack, as the bear struggled to his feet.

"I think we're gonna die." Kazooie moaned.

"We can't give up!" Banjo said weakly. He slowly limped towards Cyberbanjo, and was horrified when Robokazooie attached itself to its metal arm. The metallic breegull's head was right over Cyberbanjo's hand, and its wings stuck out the sides like swords.

_You see. _Grunty said._ You may be a 'team', but you can't beat robots who were programmed and designed to work together._

_Right._ Said Eggman. _FIRE POWER LASER!_

Cyberbanjo lifted its arm as Robokazooie's mouth opened. Out fired a large green laser straight at our heroes.

Banjo closed his eyes, resigned to his fate, but when he didn't feel the hit, he opened his eyes. The laser was splitting off in every direction right in front of him. Kazooie's wing feathers were golden and she held them in front of Banjo.

"The wonderwing!" Banjo exclaimed happily.

"Don't… celebrate… yet!" Kazooie grunted. She gave a small yelp and the wonderwing failed, and the laser hit Banjo and Kazooie and blasted them into the wall. (They seem to hit the wall a lot, ne?)

Suddenly, Robokazooie sparked and the laser failed.

_Bah! They must have used too much power! Finish those animals now!_ Eggman yelled.

Cyberbanjo rushed forward, turning its arm. It then raised its arm, reading to bring Robokazooie's sword-like wing down on Banjo and Kazooie.

And then…

It twitched.

It twitched again.

And again, and again.

"It's malfunctioning!" Banjo shouted. "Kazooie, NOW!"

Kazooie opened her eyes and fired a barrage of grenade eggs at the robots. They smoked and then fell to the ground.

"Is it over?" Banjo asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The incredibly beaten Banjo and Kazooie reappeared in the lair by their pedestals.

"I can't believe it!" Grunty was yelling at Eggman.

"I guess I had more things to work on than I thought…" The doctor said meekly.

"Are you okay?" Bottles asked the bear and bird.

"We'll be f-fine." Kazooie winced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow. That was a violent chapter. It was also a fight I've wanted to write since I first came to fanfiction. net and invented Cyberbanjo and Robotkazooie.

Just a heads up: there should only be one or two more Wheel of Torture chapters, and then the adventure will progress.

Here's the current standings as well as where as where all the references are to.

SONIC: 7 pts

TAILS: 7 pts

KNUCKLES: 5 pts

AMY: 5 pts

SHADOW: 7 pts

BANJO: 7 pts

KAZOOIE: 7 pts

MUMBO: 7 pts

BOTTLES: 5 pts

Time Stones, Little Planet (_Sonic CD_)

Diddy Kong Grand Prix, Wizpig (_Diddy Kong Racing_)

Bozzeye (_Banjo-Kazzoie: Grunty's Revenge_)

Review! Next chapter soon!


	7. Wheel of Torture:Obstacle Course

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Final 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

(slaps forehead) It appears people have misunderstood some notes I made AGAIN. Okay. When I said you could choose if a chapter had romance, I meant that Sonic may or may not have been 'liking' Amy. I didn't mean that I wanted paring suggestions sent in! (Although I do appreciate them) There will be nothing more than hinted pairings in here, but maybe someday I'll write a sequel or some one-shots or something… but I'm getting ahead of myself. I gotta finish this before I even THINK about things like that.

Oh, and sorry this is so late, but there were… (counts fingers) 4 birthdays in my family in the past two weeks, including mine! So I was busy at the parties and with my own gifts (The Office: An American Workplace and Back to the Future DVDs as well as the DS games Lost Magic, Metroid Prime Hunters, and New Super Mario Bros. w00t!)

Chapter 17

"Once again, welcome back to Wheel of Torture!" Grunty exclaimed as everyone groaned. "Okay, let's get right down to business. What is my favorite magazine?"

Mumbo buzzed in. "_Big Butts and Guts_."

"Correct. How many Jinjos were lost in Banjo and Kazooie's last adventure?"

Banjo buzzed in. "45."

"Right. Time for a two part question: What other name does Fang the Sniper go by?"

"Nack the Weasel." Knuckles said.

"…and how many times has he encountered Sonic's group."

"Only twice, I believe." Tails responded.

"GAH! You're both right. I was hoping I'd get you that time." Grunty muttered. "Who is Gerald Robotnik?"

"Eggman's grandfather." Amy said after buzzing in.

"What is Eggman's real name?"

"Ivo Robotnik" Sonic said.

"Grr… How many Chaos Emeralds are needed to use Chaos Control?"

"Just one." Shadow said,

"Where did Sonic first defeat Metal Sonic?"

"On the Stardust Speedway on Little Planet." Amy said.

"Where did Kazooie learn Wonderwing?"

Kazooie buzzed in quickly. "Clanker's Cavern."

"How many members are there of the Chaotix?"

Bottles, eager to get a question right like all the others, buzzed in. "Three. The chameleon, crocodile, and bee."

"D'oh!" Knuckles muttered.

"Ahahaha! Wrong. You forgot Mighty the Armadillo!" Grunty cackled. "Get spinning, moleboy!"

Bottles spun the wheel and it ended on **Group Event: Obstacle Course**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The group all vanished and appeared in the ruins of a shrine on a floating island. It was the shrine of the Master Emerald on Angel Island.

_From here, you must get to the Temple of Chaos, while passing through Red Mountain and the Forest. Oh, and you're being chased by a wall of magic the gradually increases speed and robotocizes you if you get hit! GO!_

"Follow us!" Sonic and Knuckles yelled, breaking into a run. A grey wall of energy appeared and slowly began following them. Sonic and Knuckles lead all the animals across a bridge, through by some cliffs, and into a canyon filled with red mountains that were constantly erupting.

They group ran until they were confronted by a cliff wall.

"We have to climb!" Shadow yelled.

Banjo fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"It's bear and bird's wounds from last fight!" Mumbo shouted.

Being the strongest physically, Knuckles said, "I got 'em!" and lifted the heavy bear and his feathered companion over his shoulder. He slammed the spiked knuckles of his other hand into the wall and began to climb, but it was apparent that their weight hindered him.

"We'll take him. Tails said as he lifted Banjo and Kazooie, while he was aided by Shadow (who was flying via his jet shoes).

"Thanks." Banjo and Kazooie muttered.

"Guys? The magic's getting closer!" Amy exclaimed.

"Come on!" Sonic shouted. He got a running start and ran vertically up the cliff. Knuckles was about halfway up in his climb, and Tails, Shadow, Banjo and Kazooie were almost to the top. Amy, Mumbo and Bottles began their climb up.

"I-I can't do this…" Bottles said. "I belong underground, not high above it…"

"C'mon Bottles, you can do it." Amy said, extending her hand down to help, since she was a bit higher up than Bottles.

Tails and Shadow left Banjo and Kazooie at the top of the cliff, and flew down to help the stragglers. Sonic and Knuckles had already made it to the top but refused to leave without their friends.

Suddenly, the cliff Mumbo, Bottles and Amy were on crumbled and they fell towards the robotocize magic.

"AHHH!" They shouted. Shadow and Tails swooped down. Shadow caught Amy, and Tails caught Mumbo. The two reached down, but they were too late.

"H-HELP MEEEEEE!" Bottles shouted, as he fell into the magic and vanished.

"MOLE!" Mumbo shouted.

"It's too late." Tails said. "He's a slave of Eggman and Grunty now…"

When all of the animals were at the top of the cliff, they set off running again, from the magic. Knuckles was carrying Banjo and Kazooie.

"I-is Bottles…?" Banjo asked weakly as Knuckles ran.

"I'm sorry." Was all Knuckles said.

"D-damn it…" Kazooie muttered.

Banjo was too weak and too sad to reprimand Kazooie, so he just lowered his head.

The group reached a large chasm between mountains.

"How do we get past that?" Sonic growled.

Shadow pointed across, at a tall rock. "Chaos Spear!" The rock was hit by the bolt, and crumbled, filling the gap. "RUN!" The animals made a break for it, across the makeshift bridge.

The magic that had already consumed Bottles was gaining ground…

Our heroes ran, dodging eruptions as they went. Eventually, they found themselves climbing a snowy mountain.

"We're in the Ice Cap!" Sonic observed. From their vantage point, they could see almost all of Angel Island.

"The forest is over there!" Knuckles pointed

"Let's go!" Mumbo shouted. His voice echoed multiple times, and snow began to fall down the mountain.

"AVALANCHE!" Tails panicked. The group ran as fast as they could.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted. He attempted to blast the snow back, but to no avail. "I guess I'll have to use something new." He jumped in the air and was surrounded by energy. "Chaos… BLAST!" Red power exploded from his body and slowed the snow down.

Mumbo meanwhile, took advantage of the diversion, and began his chant. The snow began coming again, but Mumbo had already finished. He held up his wand and magic bag and the snow froze in place.

The magic was getting closer, so they began running again.

The animals reached a cliff above some trees.

"C'mon!" Knuckles shouted. He jumped and glided down, with Banjo and Kazooie on his back. Tails and Shadow flew into the forest, carrying Mumbo and Amy. Sonic jumped downwards, from branch to branch.

The animals rushed through the forest path as the magic followed them. They ran and ran through the trees and plants, but the wall of energy persisted.

"It's getting closer!" Kazooie said weakly.

From behind a tree stepped a large purple cat holding a fishing pole and a small frog.

"BIG AND FROGGY?" Sonic gasped.

"uh?" Big asked dopily. "Oh, hi Sonic. What's going on? What's that grey thing?"

Sonic grimaced and grabbed Big, attempting to pull him along. "If you or Froggy get hit by that, you'll turn into evil robots!"

"Buh?" Big gasped.

"We have to find the Temple of Chaos!" Tails said. "It's the only way to stop that magic!"

"You mean that large building in the forest?" Big asked.

"Yes." Knuckles said. "Where is it?"

"It's by my house." He pointed forward. "That way!"

"Thanks." Knuckles said. He quickly handed Banjo to Shadow and Kazooie to Sonic. He struggled to pick up Big and then continued running.

Everyone leapt over a river, and ran past a shack made of logs. "There's my house. The place you're looking for is that way!" Big said, pointing down a path.

"Let's go!" Shadow said. Everyone rushed into a clearing. In front of them was a large, Aztecan style temple with stairs leading to the door, which was a giant snakehead.

The magic was right at their heels now.

Sonic and Shadow (along with Banjo and Kazooie) rushed into the temple door. They looked back. Mumbo and Tails got inside. Knuckles accidentally dropped Big as he entered.

"Big!" Tails shouted.

As Amy was about to go up the stairs, she tripped.

"NO!" Sonic yelled desperately as the grey magic slowly engulfed Amy's feet, turning them robotic.

"Oh no! My feet are now rocket boots!" Amy shouted despairingly as the magic began crawling up her leg. "Wait a sec… THEY'RE ROCKET BOOTS!" The jets on Amy's new feet ignited, sending her into the temple.

Our heroes and the grey magic vanished, leaving Big in the middle of the forest. "Well, that was odd." He said.

Froggy nodded.

"Let's go fishing!"

Froggy rolled his eyes as the cat with a one-track mind carried him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The animals reappeared at their pedestals, breathing heavily. To Amy's dismay, her feet were still robotic.

"Well… at least I got one of you." Grunty smirked. Standing beside her was a robotic mole. It was obliviously Mecha Bottles.

"You… MONSTER!" Banjo shouted at the witch.

Grunty smiled. "Thank you. I was going for that."

The remaining animals gritted their teeth in indignation.

"Aww. Are you angry?" The hag taunted. "NEXT QUESTION! How many contestants were there in the Sonic R Grand Prix?"

Sonic buzzed in and counted on his fingers. "Let's see… there was me, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Eggman, Egg-robo, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and Tails Doll… so that's 9."

"Right…. So you've won…" Bits of lackluster confetti fell from the ceiling. "You can't answer questions anymore. For the others: what could Banjo and Kazooie turn into when they went back in time?"

"A mouse, octopus, candle, and tank." Mumbo said.

"Okay. How many Chao Gardens are there?"

"Six. Station Square, Mystic Ruins, Egg Carrier, Normal, Hero, and Dark." Amy said.

"Correct." Grunty seemed to be running low on questions now. "What is Chaos the guardian of?"

"Chao." Said Tails

"Here's another two parter. First… what is King Jingaling's pet's name?"

"Toots." Banjo said.

"…and where did he come from?"

"He originally lived in Gobi's Valley, and was Rupee's pet." Kazooie said.

"Darn. You're both right… Oooh." She grinned evilly as she looked at the next card. "Now that Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo, and Bottles are out of the competition, I doubt you'll be able to answer this question: Where is the Ice Key located?"

"Damn! She's right!" Shadow muttered. "How are we supposed to know that?"

Everyone was panicking, when suddenly, a buzzer was heard. Knuckles smiled. "The Ice Key is located in Freezeazy Peak."

"Wha- bu- h-how did you know that!" Grunty stammered.

"A walrus told me." Knuckles said and winked.

"Fine… let's see if we can get this black hedgehog…. What dragon lives on the ice side of Hailfire Peaks?"

"Chilly Willy." Shadow said without batting an eyelid. He had won! The pedestals all vanished.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Grunty yelled, pounding the floor.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Eggman said.

"Now give us our friends back!" Sonic shouted.

"Fine." Grunty said. "Once I kill you, they can be recaptured." The cage holding Cream, Cheese, Espio, Vector, Charmy, and Tooty floated down and the witch snapper her fingers. The animals vanished and Grunty said. "There. They've all been sent to a safe area around their homes with no recollection of the events that took place here. HAPPY NOW?"

"Not quite." Banjo said, still weak from his challenge. "We still have to pay you back for what you did to our other friends!"

"Well let's see if you can." Eggman said. "Step through the warp pad over there when you're ready to face us." Grunty snapped her fingers and she, Eggman, and Mecha Bottles all vanished. "We'll be waiting!"

"Don't give us much of a choice, do they?" Tails asked. "The exit has been sealed shut."

Everyone walked up to a circular glowing blue tile. They were about to step onto it, when they heard a voice.

"A-are they gone?" An ugly looking cauldron with a face and feet stepped out of the shadows. In it was a disgusting green potion.

"Dingpot!" Banjo and Kazooie said.

"What you doing here?" Mumbo asked.

"They were just about to robotocize me when you all came." The cauldron explained. "I owe you all my life (or at least my free will)."

"You're welcome." Tails said. The Sonic Crew had long since gotten over the oddities on the Isle o' Hags.

"And I can heal you too." Dingpot said. "Just climb in."

"Are you serious?" Amy asked both skeptically and disgusted.

"Yep." Kazooie said, as she and Banjo struggled into the cauldron. An instant later, the bear and bird leapt out, in perfect physical condition. "It may feel gross, but it's worth it!"

Everyone took turns healing themselves in Dingpot, but sadly, Amy still retained her metal feet. That eliminated the hope of curing the robotocization using Dingpot.

Afterwards, Mumbo cleaned the gunk off of everyone and our heroes stepped into the warp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ARGH! I _despised _this chapter. I don't know why, I just hated it and found it boring. Sorry guys. Never fear though! Next chapter, the final battle begins, so don't miss it!s

Here's the current standings as well as where as where all the references are to.

SONIC: 10 pts (WIN)

TAILS: 10 pts (WIN)

KNUCKLES: 10 pts (WIN)

AMY: 10 pts (WIN, but her feet were robotocised)

SHADOW: 10 pts (WIN)

BANJO: 10 pts (WIN)

KAZOOIE: 10 pts (WIN)

MUMBO: 10 pts (WIN)

BOTTLES: (Robotocized)

_Big Butts and Guts _(_Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: BK Side, chapter 4_)

45 Jinjos, King Jingaling, Gobi's Valley (Banjo Tooie)

Fang the Sniper/Nack the Weasel (_Sonic the Fighters, Sonic Triple Trouble_)

Gerald Robotnik, Chaos Control (_Sonic Adventure 2_)

Metal Sonic, Stardust Speedway, Little Planet (_Sonic CD_)

Eggman/ Ivo Robotnik (_Uh… basically any Sonic game in existence_)

Wonderwing, Clanker's Cavern, Rupee (_Banjo-Kazooie_)

Chaotix, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy the Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Mighty the Armadillo (_Knuckles Chaotix_)

Master Emerald, Angel Island. Ice Cap (_Sonic Adventure, Sonic the Hedgehog 3/Sonic and Knuckles_)

Temple of Chaos, Red Mountain, 'forest,' Chaos, Chao, Big the Cat, Froggy, Chao Gardens: Station Square, Mystic Ruins, Egg Carrier (_Sonic Adventure_)

Chaos Blast (_Shadow the Hedgehog_)

Sonic R Grand Prix (_Sonic R_)

"Mouse, octopus, candle, and tank." (_Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge_)

Toots (_Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie_)

Ice Key, Freezeazy Peak, 'walrus' (_Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Side, chapter 5_)

Hailfire Peaks, Chilly Willy (_Banjo-Tooie, Banjo Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Side, chapter 1_)

Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese (_Sonic Advance 2_)

Dingpot (_Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie_)

Wow. That was a lot of refrences.

Review! Next chapter soon!


	8. Final Battle: The Emerald's Power

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Final 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

Chapter 18

_Once, there were two groups of heroes from two different lands. The first was three hedgehogs, a fox and an echidna. Together, they saved their homes from an evil scientist. The second team consisted of a bear, bird, mole, and shaman. They worked together to defeat an evil witch._

_But one day, the witch and the scientist joined forces! To save their homes, the two very different groups of heroes united to take on the dual menace. Throughout their battles, the mole lost his free will and a female hedgehog's feet were terribly changed. _

_Now, after many trials and tribulations, the final battle is _HERE!

XXXXXXXXX

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo all appeared at the top of Grunty's lair. The top was much larger that before, but it apparently had to be when they noticed what was in front of them.

In front of our heroes floated Grunty, and stood Mecha Bottles. However, that wasn't the bad thing. Standing in front of them, at least 50 feet tall was a huge metal humanoid robot. It somehow was glowing golden.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman's voice cackled. It was coming from the robot. "Like my machine? It's powered by Chaos Energy, so there's no way you can hope to beat it!"

Grunty smirked. "This is gonna be good. I can tell." Out of nowhere, a comfy padded chair appeared. The hag sat down on it and it rose into the air. "And for an added challenge, MECHA BOTTLES ATTACK!"

Sharp claws extended from the former hero's hands and it rushed forward, propelled by jet feet. Eggman's large robot swung its gigantic fist at the heroes.

"Scatter!" Shadow exclaimed as everyone dodged to different sides. The giant fist hit the tower, knocking chunks of debris about. Then, many smaller plane shaped transformer robots flew out of the large one.

XXXXXXXXX

Banjo looked forwards and saw Mecha Bottles coming at him. The bear managed to dodge the hit and punched his old friend, sending the machine flying. "Forgive me!" He shouted.

Without saying a word, the robot mole flipped around and flew right at the bear. Banjo caught Bottles' arm from the sides, with the claws inches from his chest.

XXXXXXXXX

Sonic flipped and landed on the Emerald Robot's arm. He began running up it at the cockpit, which was in the head.

"Don't even think about it!" Eggman said, pressing a button. A tremor moved down the robot, and when it hit Sonic, he was electrocuted!

The blue hedgehog tumbled off, towards the edge, but Amy was ready! She flipped the Warrior's Symbol onto her head and activated her rocket feet. The pink hedgehog flew over and caught Sonic.

"Thanks." Sonic said. "Can you get me closer? I have a plan."

Amy, with Sonic in tow flew towards the robot's head.

XXXXXXXXX

Mumbo brought his staff down, blasting a ball of magic at a robot. It exploded, leaving behind a small animal. Good. They were just trapped, not robotocized.

"Look out!" Knuckles shouted. He leapt behind Mumbo and punched a robot away.

"… thanks" Mumbo said.

XXXXXXXXX

Tails grabbed a robot and flung it into the air.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow obliterated the robot. He looked up and saw Sonic and Amy going after the Emerald Robot. He activated his air shoes and took off.

XXXXXXXXX

"Don't do this Bottles." Banjo whispered as the mole moved its claws closer to him. Mecha Bottles didn't even acknowledge the plea. "Fine then!" Shouted Banjo. He stepped to the side and pulled his friend over. As Mecha Bottles was already pushing that way, it flew to the floor. Immediately, Banjo pinned it to the ground. As it began to fight back, Banjo yelled, "Kazooie, NOW!"

The breegull popped out of Banjo's backpack and hit Mecha Bottles with in ice egg. The pseudo mole stumbled backwards and Mumbo rushed forward. He used his magic chant, and glowing purple ropes of energy erupted from the floor and entangled Mecha Bottles.

"That should hold you." Kazooie said.

XXXXXXXXX

"You got it?" Sonic asked.

"Yep!" Amy exclaimed as they flew to the robot's head.

"Well if it isn't Sonic." Shadow smiled, coming up by them.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic said. "Incoming!"

Missiles shot out of the Emerald Robot's head at the flying 'hogs. Shadow didn't even blink and shouted. "Chaos Spear!" The missiles were destroyed, leaving Sonic and Amy a clear path.

"Do it, Sonic!" Shadow shouted enthusiastically.

"Let's do this!" Sonic shouted.

Amy flipped Sonic at the cockpit in the head. Simultaneously, Amy brought forth the Piko Piko Hammer.

Sonic kicked at the head, and Amy swung her hammer, but both hedgehogs stopped in midair, as if they were being electrocuted by some invisible source.

"Oh, did I forget to mention the barrier?" Eggman laughed as the badly shocked Sonic and Amy plummeted toward the top of the tower. From this height, it could very well be a fatal fall. "Did you really think I'd leave the cockpit so unprotected after all the times you beat me?"

XXXXXXXXX

"SONIC! AMY!" Tails yelled.

Banjo and Kazooie swung their gaze away from Mecha Bottles to see the hedgehogs falling.

"Shadow can't catch both of them!" Banjo exclaimed.

"So let's help him out!" Kazooie yelled back. She spread her wings as her furry friend pushed off.

XXXXXXXXX

Shadow managed to catch Amy, but he looked in horror as Sonic continued to fall. Seemingly out of nowhere, Banjo and Kazooie swooped down and picked him up.

"Well that didn't work." Sonic muttered.

"Then we'll have to try something else!" Tails shouted determinedly as he flew up carrying Knuckles.

"Tails, no!" Sonic shouted.

"Thunder arrow!" Knuckles shouted. Out of his palm shot a bolt of lightning, which struck the head. "Direct hit!"

"Oh, sorry." Eggman smiled as the lightning bolt reversed direction and flew into Knuckles and Tails, shooting them backwards. They collided with Banjo, Kazooie, Sonic, Shadow, and Amy and everyone fell back to the tower.

"Ugh." Knuckles grunted. "That was my strongest move. I can only use it sparingly."

"How did you use it?" Mumbo asked.

"I got energy from living my whole life around the Master Emerald-" Knuckles began.

"That's it!" Mumbo said.

"What is?" Asked Knuckles.

"Of course." Banjo realized the same thing as Mumbo. "Shadow told us that one of the only things capable of neutralizing all seven Chaos Emeralds is the Master Emerald."

"…But I haven't collected all the shards yet…" Knuckles began. "I need every piece to fix it."

"Come with me." Banjo said. "The rest of you, distract Eggmand and Grunty.

"Got it!" Amy said as her feet roared to life and her and the others started zipping annoyingly around the giant machine. It swung at them, but they kept moving and never got within the barrier's range.

Banjo, Kazooie, and Knuckles ran behind a piece of debris from the earlier attack.

"How many pieces are you missing?" Kazooie asked.

Knuckles looked at all the shards he had collected. "I'm guessing two or three…"

"I hope it's two." Banjo said, reaching into his backpack and pulling out the Master Emerald shards from Bubble Goop Swamp and Hailfire Peaks. Two shards.

"Why didn't you show me these earlier?" Knuckles asked.

"I guess we just forgot." Kazooie grinned sheepishly.

"Okay then." Knuckles said. He held up his hands and the many green shards floated a few feet above the ground. They flew together, and formed what looked like a large version of the green Chaos Emerald. The Master Emerald was complete! "I'll take it from here." Knuckles said. "You help with the distraction."

"Right!" Banjo and Kazooie shouted, taking to the sky.

Knuckles turned to the Master Emerald and began Tikal's chant. "_The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the Chaos…_" With each word, the Master Emerald began glowing brighter.

XXXXXXXXX

Grunty looked down at a piece of debris. From behind it came a green glow. A glow similar to the Chaos Emeralds… She lifted her hand, and the debris flew away. Behind it was Knuckles, his hand on the Master Emerald.

Everyone stared of a second, and then…

"Please Master Emerald! Return the Chaos Emeralds to us!" Knuckles shouted.

Suddenly, the seven Chaos Emeralds burst out of the heart area of the giant robot. Somehow, it retained it's golden glow.

"NO!" Grunty shouted. She flew to the seven Chaos Emeralds, which were moving towards Knuckles. She caught them in midair and focused… The entire sky turned dark and lightning storms appeared. Grunty's golden aura expanded and turned into a dark blue.

XXXXXXXXX

Tiptup was running from the robots in Bubble Goop Swamp, when he looked up and saw the sky turn dark. All activity ceased temporarily, and everyone stared at the sky.

"What's that?" Mr. Vile exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXX

The dragon brothers, Chilly Billy and Chili Willy looked at the dark sky and the clouds.

"D'ya think this means our pizza will be late?" Billy asked.

XXXXXXXXX

The great and all powerful Jiggywiggy saw the sky through his puzzle piece shaped skylight. "It is as I feared. It has already begun."

XXXXXXXXX

However, the whole planet, not just Isle o' Hags was being affected.

Rouge the Bat was sitting in her penthouse apartment at Station Square, with Sonic's plane 'parked' on the roof. The temptress looked at the sky and uttered one word: "What?"

XXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong Froggy?" Big the Cat asked his trembling friend. Froggy just shuddered and gestured up at the sky. Big dropped his fishing pole in shock.

XXXXXXXXX

Jet the Hawk was relaxing on his team's airship when Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross burst in. "Jet!" They said. "We've got trouble!" The gestured out a window at the sky.

XXXXXXXXX

Grunty laughed manically as her aura grew even bigger and even darker as the Chaos Emeralds lost all of their color and glow. When they were completely grey, she chucked the Emeralds back at the animals. "Take 'em! They're useless now! Eggman has stores of Chaos Energy in his robot, and I just absorbed the rest of their power!"

Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo were just about to start panicking when Sonic and Shadow chuckled.

"Eh?" Grunty said.

"W-what's wrong with you? Why are you laughing?" Banjo asked.

"YEAH!" Kazooie exclaimed hysterically, all humor gone. "We're dead! They've absorbed the Emerald's power.

But Knuckles, Tails, and Amy were smiling.

"There's still one more power of the Emeralds that you don't know about." Knuckles said, smiling.

Sonic and Shadow laid the dull grey emeralds on the ground in a circle and stood between them.

"Time again already, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Good. I've been wanting to do this again." Shadow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YEAH! See? Wasn't that worth the sucky chapter from before? I'm sure most of you know what Sonic and Shadow are planning, but for those who don't, I'm not gonna spoil anything. The end is in site! Thanks for sticking with me everyone, but it's not over yet! Let me tell ya, the next chapters gonna ROCK and gonna be LONG!

Review! Next chapter soon!


	9. Final Battle: Last Hope

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Final 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

Time for the Climax! Let's get this party started!

Chapter 19

The seven blackened Emeralds floated into the air, at about upper chest height for Sonic and Shadow. They began to slowly orbit the two hedgehogs, slowly increasing in speed. Both Sonic and Shadow closed their eyes and their quills began to blow through the air as if there was wind. There wasn't.

"What's going on here?" Kazooie asked, staring at the two rivals. "What are they doing?"

Knuckles smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Sonic and Shadow's quills rose upwards in the nonexistent wind. By now, the Emeralds were spinning so fast they were a blur. All of a sudden, Sonic and Shadow opened their eyes and their bodies changed. All of the blue in Sonic's quills glowed golden, and his irises changed from emerald green to red! Meanwhile, the black in Shadow's quills turned to a lighter shade of glowing gold! The two hedgehogs floated a few feet off the ground (unaided by Shadow's Air Shoes) and were both surrounded by an aura similar to Grunty's but it was gold as well. The two hedgehogs launched through the air at their foes.

"What the-" Gasped Banjo.

"How they do that?" Mumbo asked. "Me thought Emerald power was absorbed."

"It was." Tails explained. "The _negative_ power was absorbed. You see, all Grunty thought about when she absorbed their energy were negative and selfish thoughts. On the contrary, Sonic and Shadow were able to unlock the true and pure power of the Emeralds with their selflessness and desire to protect their friends. Using the positive energy, they transformed into their 'Super Forms.' Super Sonic and Super Shadow. "

"….Amazing." Banjo muttered in awe.

XXXXXXXXX

"You ready Shadow?" The now-Super Sonic asked.

"Definitely." Super Shadow responded.

"Kill them!" Eggman shouted.

"…Fine." Grunty muttered. She fired a small spell orb at the two 'hogs. Without even glancing at it, Sonic caught it in his hand and chucked it at the Emerald Robot. It hit the cockpit, damaging it.

"Eh?" Grunty said, surprised. "How'd you do that?"

With small smiles, Sonic and Shadow took off towards the giant robot.

"Rggh! Eat this!" Eggman fired dozens of missiles at them.

Sonic and Shadow just flew forward and let the missiles hit them. The rockets exploded, and didn't affect our heroes the least.

"D-damn it!" Eggman shouted. His robot swung its fist at the heroes, but Shadow caught it with one hand. It seemed odd that such a small hedgehog could block such a large fist, but that was the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

With a grim look, Shadow twitched, and the entire arm disintegrated.

"No one makes a fool out of me!" Grunty shouted, firing a large blast at the heroes. Surprisingly, it actually hit them, knocking them back.

"She's annoying." Shadow said.

"Seriously." Sonic replied. "Let's finish Eggman's Robot and then take her down."

"Fine with me." Shadow smirked. The two emerald-powered heroes launched at the robotic titan. They easily broke through the electrical barrier now, but the robot raised its remaining arm, which turned into a cannon. Out of the cannon fired a huge laser. I connected with Sonic and Shadow, sending them spiraling in different directions. They shook it off, however, and shouted. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

They appeared right next to the head and cockpit of the titan. Eggman gulped. Almost instantly, the titan was destroyed and Eggman lay unconscious in the rubble. The parts that had been glowing gold turned into the dull grey of ordinary metal.

"That takes care of that." Sonic smirked. Suddenly, the two heroes were knocked back by Grunty.

"Take this!" She yelled, firing a barrage of spells at them. Sonic and Shadow put their arms in an X formation and glowing blue barriers appeared in front of them. However, he magic kept coming and eventually broke through. Sonic and Shadow were knocked back onto the roof of the lair, their eyes closed. "DIE!" She yelled, firing a blast at them. Sonic and Shadow opened their eyes and saw the spell coming at them and they had no time to dodge, or even shout 'chaos control.'

Out of nowhere, a figure appeared and punched the blast back at Grunty, knocking her away. Sonic and Shadow gasped. It was a bear, with glowing silver fur and read irises. "Banjo?"

"That's Super Banjo to you." The bear smiled.

"Don't forget me!" Said the breegull in his backpack. Her irises were red and all of Kazooie's feathers were glowing gold as if her entire body was using a perpetual wonderwing. "That's right! I'm Super Kazooie!"

"Nice." Said Sonic. "Whadda ya say we take down that hag?"

"Now you're speakin' my language." Kazooie said.

Sonic, Shadow, and Banjo (with Kazooie in his backpack) took to the skies.

"Grr. Why if it isn't the bear and bird?" Grunty said. "Fitting you'd fight me in the end. And perish!" Out of her hand came a large tornado, which took up almost the whole sky. "Try this on for size!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Kazooie shouted as she and Banjo flew at the witch.

"How about I clip your wings, birdie?" She retorted, shooting a fireball from her palm.

"Bring it!" Kazooie shouted as the spell hit the duo and did nothing.

"I'll kill you!" Grunty roared.

"Gee. That's not very nice of you." Said Sonic

Grunty wheeled around. While she was distracted with Banjo and Kazooie, Sonic and Shadow had gotten behind her.

The two hedgehogs brought their first back, and punched Grunty right in the face. She spiraled backwards into her own tornado.

"That was easy…" Said Banjo.

"**I. WILL. NOT. LOSE!**" Grunty roared. The tornado dissipated, and magic shot off in every direction.

The four super friends (hehe superfriends) were knocked away. Grunty lifted her hands into their air. A gigantic ball of fired formed, and she launched an apparently neverending beam of flame at the four heroes.

They got close together, trying to block it, but it gradually forced them down to the tower roof. The other animals could only watch in horror as their friends began to strain under the pillar of fire in the center of the roof.

"What we do?" Mumbo shouted.

"There's nothing we can do!" Knuckles yelled back.

"They- they need help!" Amy shouted.

Suddenly, the seven blackened and discarded Chaos Emeralds floated into the air and vanished.

"AHAHAHA! Look, even the Emeralds leave you!" Grunty shouted. "You can't hold out much longer!"

XXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong with the sky?" Goggles the mole asked as the remaining nonnrobots in the Jinjo Village cowered.

"Grunty has achieved the powers of the Chaos Emeralds." Said Master Jiggywiggy, walking forward.

"What does that mean?" A Jinjo asked.

Out of nowhere, a blackened Chaos Emerald appeared.

'W-what?" Mrs. Bottles said. "The Emerald is telling me something… I don't know how I know, but our loved ones, including Banjo and Kazooie, are fighting the witch…"

The other creatures nodded in comprehension. The Emerald was telling them the same thing too.

"Our only hope." Jiggywiggy said. "Are those protectors. We must lend them our support."

The animals looked skeptical, but then Goggles shouted. "GO DAD! Don't let that witch frighten you!"

With new heart, everyone shouted their support to the heavens.

XXXXXXXXX

Chili Bili and Chilly Willy looked at the Chaos Emerald floating before them and then…

"You can do it!" Willy shouted.

"Yeah! Even if you did steal our pizza!" Bili yelled.

XXXXXXXXX

"C'mon Banjo!" Tiptup yelled. "If you could take down Wizpig, this should be a piece of cake!"

"Win this!" Mr. Vile yelled.

XXXXXXXXX

"Go Sonic! Go Tails, Amy, and Knuckles!" Big shouted. "And everyone else too!"

"Ribbit!" Froggy 'said.'

XXXXXXXXX

"If you fail, we'll never get the Babylon Treasure!" Storm roared.

"Don't you dare lose!" Jet yelled. "I still gotta race you again."

"You can do it Tails!" Wave shouted. When Jet and Storm stared at her, she averted her gaze embarrassedly.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ooh. A Chaos Emerald." Rouge said. "Oh, wait, it's obviously a fake; look at that horrible coal-black color…. Huh? So Sonic and Shadow are fighting for the planet… Well, I feel silly but… Sonic! Shadow! You must win!" and then, under her breath "I mean, how can I get all the Jewels in the world if the planet is destroyed?"

XXXXXXXXX

"I-I can't do this…" Sonic said disheartedly.

Sonic, Shadow, Banjo, and Kazooie fell to their knees. Their bodies began to lose their glow.

"It won't be long now!" Grunty yelled. "ASHES TO ASHES!"

The final Chaos Emerald appeared by the actual spectators of the battle.

"Don't lose Sonic!" Tails yelled.

"You either, Shadow!" Knuckles said.

"I love you!" Amy shouted.

"Bear and Bird must win!" Mumbo yelled.

Magically, the Chaos Emerald by the spectators returned to color. It began glowing bright green. Its power was restored.

"Huh?" All the on lookers said.

Out of nowhere, the seven Chaos Emeralds appeared at their former glory, and with them, what seemed like a million voices. All of them were rooting the heroes on.

_Don't lose!_

_Go Mumbo!_

_Do it Tails! _

And many others.

"Huh? Is that-?" Banjo asked.

_Defeat the Misstress!_

_Don't forget what I taught you!_

_You saved my subjects before, save them again now!_

They were the voices of Klungo, Bottles, and King Jingaling, in that order. The voices of the whole island, including its robotocized citizens and Sonic's friends encouraged the heroes.

_Shadow…_

"Maria? B-but how?" Shadow gasped.

No one knew how any of this happened, but Sonic, Shadow, Banjo, and Kazooie stood back up, despite the fire. Their bodies glowed with new vigor.

"Eh? What's going on?" Grunty asked. She grimaced and a huge burst of fire traveled down the pillar of flame. "Take that!"

XXXXXXXXX

Eggman woke up in the pile of rubble. "Well, it looks like those animals might win… I hope so. I'm not content to sharing global conquest…"

XXXXXXXXX

All of a sudden, the fire blast reversed direction. It collided with Grunty, melting her skin and making her look even more grotesque. "IMPOSSIBLE!" She shouted as the four animals slowly rose towards her. "There's no way you could have reversed that flame! You were all but dead!"

They smiled.

"Wipe those insolent grins off your faces!" Grunty yelled, swinging her fist at them.

"Do you want to know why you've lost?" Shadow asked. The four super animals were behind her.

"It's because all you used was the negative power of the Emeralds." Said Kazooie.

"All you care about is yourself." Banjo continued.

"We support our friends and they support us." Sonic explained.

"That's where we get our strength!" They all yelled in unison.

They all raised their hands and Kazooie opened her beak. From Banjo, Sonic, and Shadow's palms came blasts of Chaos Energy, and one came from Kazooie's mouth. They twisted together, forming a huge beam.

Grunty held up her hands to block it, but she was pushed back very quickly.

"It seems our positions are reversed!" Shadow said.

"And no one's come to help you!" Banjo yelled.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!**" Grunty yelled in fury.

"Goodbye." They all said at once. The beam flew through Grunty, decimating her previously restored body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, how'd you like the final battle? If you're going to review _any _chapter in this fiction, please make it this one. I tried really hard to make this battle interesting and I want to know if it met all of your expectations.

Also, if any of you saw the endings to Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door or Shaman King, you'll see that some of this was based very closely off of them. I'm not plagiarizing, I just loved those scenes, and I just used them for inspiration.

Oh, and to explain one more thing, the name is Super Shadow. Some people believe that it's Hyper Shadow (I was one of them, long ago.) You see, when you use the Chaos Emeralds, you go Super. For Example, Super Sonic, Super Blaze, etc. However, when you use the more powerful Super Emeralds (which made their only appearance in Sonic & Knuckles) then, and only then, you go Hyper. For Example, Hyper Tails, Hyper Knuckles. Okay, I hope I cleared that up.

One more thing, I'll post an epilogue/wrap up chapter in a few days, explaining how everything ends. It will most likely not be very long.

Review! Final chapter coming soon!


	10. Epilogue & Closing Comments

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Final 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

Sorry this is a bit late, but I had a bad case of the finals. (sweatdrop)

Chapter 20

The large blast stopped, and Grunty's skull fell to the tower top.

"NO! Not again!" She whined.

"You did it!" Amy said as the spectators ran forward.

"That was awesome!" Mumbo exclaimed.

"Great job you guys." Knuckles said.

"Yeah!" Tails exclaimed.

"Thanks everyone," Sonic began. "But we couldn't have done it without all of your support."

"That's right." Banjo said as he, Kazooie, and Shadow returned to normal.

"There's one thing left to do." The still Super Sonic said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eggman secretly snuck into one of his many of his Egg-o-matics and began to hover away.

Grunty saw him. "Hey you! Eggman! Get back here!"

He stopped. "Why? You've lost, now it's my chance to escape!"

"Read the contract, swine." She growled at him.

Eggman pulled out the legal document with the glowing runes on the borders.

"Read section 3, subsection 4." She said.

He started reading. "Tum, tum tum… 'and so forth'… yadda yadda yadda…'if one of the members of the truce is left weak, and/or powerless, the remaining member must come to their aid and not escape without them'… oh crud."

"That's right!" The skull smirked. "Now let's get out of here."

"I don't think so." Super Sonic said, flying in and grabbing the contract. "Yoink!"

"Give that back!" Grunty wailed, but Eggman seemed relieved.

"Say goodbye to your precious truce." Sonic said as the legal document in his hand was literally incinerated,

"NOOOOOOO!" Grunty shouted.

"Haha!" Eggman laughed. "Thank you, hedgehog! I was regretting that truce since 'Wheel of Torture' and I'm definitely _not _content to sharing global conquest! And with that… a bid you adieu."

The Egg-o-matic began to fly away, but Super Sonic said "Aww, leaving without having some fun?" He punched Eggman's vehicle, sending it flying out of sight."

"Curse yoooooouuuuu!" Eggman shouted as he spun away.

"And now," Sonic smiled, walking up to the Grunty skull. "Banjo and Kazooie thought you'd like it better back at Cauldron Keep." He laughed. "Chaos Control!" And Grunty vanished.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sonic was no longer Super anymore, and all the heroes, as well as the tied up Mecha Bottles were in Cloud Cuckoo Land.

"Are you ready Mumbo?" Banjo asked.

"Uh-huh." Mumbo nodded. He held up the bag he usually holds Glowbos in to channel their magic, and the animals placed the Chaos Emeralds in it instead.

With all seven Emeralds securely in the bag, Mumbo began his chant to activate a spell. All of a sudden, thousands, if not millions of little sparkles shot out of the sack. Immediately. Most of them flew down at the Isle o' Hags, but a couple remained on Cloud Cuckoo Land. The ones that remained flew at Amy and Bottles. They circled Bottles, as well as Amy's feet at high speeds. Nothing happened for a second, but then the metallic body parts on the two animals faded, and became original and organic, just like they used to be.

"My feet!" Amy shouted joyously, and then looked at Bottles.

The mole looked around. "I'm-I'm not a robot?"

"He's back!" Banjo exclaimed, pulling the mole into a bear hug, no pun intended.

"…lookin' good, four-eyes." Kazooie said sheepishly.

"Nice to see you too!" Bottles said happily, embracing his old as well as new friends. "Thanks everyone."

And so, the sparkles Mumbo created with the power of the Chaos Emeralds flew around the island, returning everything and everyone to order. All around the island, creatures began embracing their loved ones as they returned from being robots.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, all or our heroes were standing in Treasure Trove Cove next to Tails' plane, the Tornado 2. Shadow had the red Chaos Emerald, and Sonic, Tails, and Amy had the other six. Knuckles was holding the Master Emerald

"We can't thank you enough for all enough for all your help." Banjo said, extending his paw.

"Well, we feel the same about all of you." Sonic said, shaking hands/paws with the bear.

"Well." I guess I should get going now." Shadow said. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He vanished.

"Same with us." Sonic said, boarding the plane. Tails and Amy were in the cockpit, while Sonic and Knuckles each stood on one wing respectively.

"Goodbye!" Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo and Bottles shouted as the plane took off.

"We'll meet again!" Sonic happily yelled back.

A little later, Amy said. "Some vacation, huh?"

Sonic smiled. "I thought it was fun."

"Of course you did." Tails laughed. "Seriously though, I can't wait for some downtime and to get back to my workshop."

"And I wanna take my plane, the Tornado for a spin." Sonic said.

"Uh… actually…" Knuckles began.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Those were some nice creatures." Bottles said, slowly walking towards the warp out of Treasure Trove Cove.

"Yep." Kazooie said. "They were-" Suddenly, she was interrupted by the distant voices of Sonic and Tails.

"**YOU DID WHAT?" **Sonic and Tails shouted.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you didn't understand the joke at the end, go reread chapter two of the Sonic Side. Then, all should be made clear.

Also, if you're one of those people who read the whole story without reviewing once, please, PLEASE review this chapter and tell me what you thought of this fanfiction.

Now, for the special thanks:

Galbadia Hotel. I went to that website and listened to Naruto music while writing, and for inspiration since Chapter 7 of the Final.

black mage jr was a loyal reviewer, and being the first to review the Sonic Side and Final. …And I've never said this, but it was his reviews to Darkness and Darkness 2 that got me out of my writing slump.

SabreJustice was also a very loyal reviewer and was the first reviewer of the Sonic Side.

Dark Dragon Kyra Was a loyal reader and provided insightful reviews.

Neros Urameshi Jumped onto the bandwagon a bit late, but still reviewed _every _chapter and flooded my inbox with reviews!

Magnatron Didn't like the language I used in my writing, and still tried to read. When he did stop reading because of the language, he felt bad and pleaded that I didn't think of him as a snob. I didn't then, and still don't.

Nostradamus Reborn was another very loyal reviewer.

Honorary mention also goes to (guest), Careful, Brett Nigel Mason, Red the Rhino, Total Nonstop Attitude, Fire Blast123, PuRe EcStAcY, Jim Sougilrenon, Dandylions, Gameplayer Ali, Quartz the Chao, Shadow49, futurespast112 and to Twilight Prince for positive reviews and/or for helpful information.

And to anyone I forgot, you have my sincere apologies.

Thank you everyone! I love you all, and thanks to your positive feedback, this has become my most successful fanfiction EVER, with only one bad review in its entire run (which, if you check the username of who posted it, which I'm not gonna post here, you'll see that I don't even count it.)

Now, I don't know if I should be saying this… but I am already planning a sequel, so if you want to make any suggestions, make them now. The plot idea is that BK and friends go to Station Square to have a reunion with their friends from the Sonic Side, only to stumble right into the middle of a Black Arms invasion! Meanwhile, Wizpig and the Babylon Rogues are back with plans of their own. Also, characters like Humba Wumba and the Chaotix will be in it too! Also, Eggman Nega and Blaze return to Mobius. Keep in mind that all of this information is _not _set in stone and is subject to change.

I'm afraid about making a sequel because whenever I _do _make a sequel to anything, it either turns out bad (Darkness 2) or never gets started (Darkness 3, Just a Jewel 2). If I _do _write a sequel, don't expect it for at least a month, because starting in a couple of days, I'm gonna be unable to get much time on my computer for at least a month, so you can see why I was so anxious to get this out.

Now in the words of the great Strong Bad, IT'S OVER!


End file.
